


We Were Born Sick

by orphan_account, PrinceLiv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bridgeshipping, F/M, Genderbending, Obsession, Romance, Treasonshipping - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/pseuds/PrinceLiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the special programme, that lets the youth from Satellite develop themselves in Neo Domino City, Yusei Fudo ends up in Rex Godwin's mansion. She has no idea how perfectly planned the enterprise was. Fem!Yusei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _Hello!_  
>  _Welcome to the story I co-write with wonderful_ ** _Elsza_** , _who I_ _hate _with all my heart.__  
>  _Originally, it was published in Polish, which is our native language, but, to be honest, practically no one in Poland reads YGO 5D's fanfictions, sooo here we are :)_  
>  _Also, you may find this story quite controversial, but please, don't let it stop you from reading. Unhealthy things can be really great as long as they're shown as ones, and they don't mean that an author agrees with their characters' behavior; it's obvious, isn't it? But after a certain situation that happened to me recently, I feel like I should mention it._  
>  _Enjoy and feel free to leave a review!_  
>   
> 

Everything was arranged perfectly.

Before this time, he never used to consider the youth of Satellite development program to be that useful. It fitted ideally in his intention to take Yusei away from the place for which she was too good. Not like he thought that Neo Domino was enough; Yusei Fudo was too wonderful for this world. Luckily, Rex Godwin had been watching over her. He did not believe that any other person could be capable of guaranteeing her the care she deserved. Though, was not going to give it a try.

Realization of the plan proceeded exceedingly successfully. For someone as influential as Director Godwin it did not pose a problem to suggest with an expected result, who among all the eighteen year-olds from Satellite should be appointed to move out to the city, and where that person should be hired. The Public Security Maintenance Bureau appeared to be an excellent workplace for a clever mechanic, after all, where else was it so important to keep all the equipment functioning seamlessly? Each person involved into the magnanimous project approved willingly with the respectable Director, whose genuine intentions – thanks to his impeccable reputation – did not raise any doubts.

However, when the great day came, he was nervous like never before. Since the very morning Godwin had been ascertaining that everything was prepared irreproachably for the arrival of the significant guest. He made sure that the spacious wardrobe had become filled with the most expensive clothes, made from the most quality fabrics, which he had chosen by himself reverently, in his mind's eyes marveling at the metamorphosis from a poor, lost girl into  _his_ princess. He did not take into account a possibility that Yusei would be less delighted than him. What else could she dream of? Whatever it was, being the Rex Godwin provided him a comfortable potential to make her every wish, and every desire come true.

It was not hard to guess what a novelty to Yusei would be the luxury awaiting for her. Having predicted some complications, Godwin was going to accompany her perpetually, soothing likely shock and taking care of her strike up root in her new home. She did not know it yet, but from that day on her home was supposed to be where Godwin was.

Obviously, he gave his subordinates to understand that he intended to greet the compelling newcomer personally – no way that his delicate Yusei would have had to go through discrimination and spiteful comments, which always met new workers, especially if they were from Satellite. Although no one from the management dared to wonder about Godwin's intentions, yet, the meaningless underlings seemed to be suspicious towards the fact that the new employee – a young girl, in addition – was meant to be showed around by the Director himself. Though, he ensured that the rumors would be suppressed. He would forgive no one, who offended Yusei by any insinuation. They should realize how valuable she was, much more valuable than all of them altogether.

A light smile across his lips was the only sign of excitement he allowed himself to show, when she stepped into the mansion, and for the first time for ages he could admire at close range the inimitable perfection she undoubtedly was. The smile widened – Godwin neither could help it, or want to – as she waited politely for him to introduce himself as first, and as she got clearly disconcerted after realization who he was. Her hand was sweating slightly, what made Godwin aware how much his princess must have been stressing out, even if she was looking courageously into his eyes – how beautiful were her ones! – her motions lacked nervousness, and her melodious, quiet voice – the most blissful music – calm. Unwillingly, he took back his hand, trying not to think of a desire to kiss her each frail finger reverently, and, forcing himself to keep a proper distance, ordered her kindly to follow him. Depicting the range of her duties, and bringing nearer layout of the building, he was attempting not to ogle at her too often and for too long in order not to discomfort her; he was settling for short in his feeling glances to avoid a mistaken speculation of being disregarded.

When they stopped by the door at the end of the hallway, and Godwin informed Yusei that it was the room she would sleep in, she was not sure how to react. She did not expect luxuries, let alone not living in such a huge, elegant residence and a room for her own disposal, which size was no comparison to her previous one. Hesitantly, Yusei took a look round, incredulously watching a four-poster bed with a canopy, an extensive dressing table and a wardrobe, which only a small part the clothes she had brought with herself could cram.

„Is everyone from Satellite greeted like that?" She asked, when the first timidity disappeared, replaced with the earlier self-confidence. She had already learnt that nothing was for free; she got more that could predict, being in the city for barely an hour.

Godwin did not answer. Just the corners of his mouth raised in a lenient smile, and he headed towards the door. Before he left, he farewelled her with almost affectionate, „Good night, Yusei."


	2. Chapter 2

She discovered that he liked to look at her. Initially, she thought that she was wrong, and a careful glance of the grey eyes is directed towards someone next to her, or a computer she was repairing. She forced herself to believe that he simply controlled a new worker in order to ascertain that she deserved the position. But despite of what she preferred to believe in, soon she must have realised that was constantly observed by Rex Godwin. Moreover, the steely-grey cold eyes of the exciting respect and fear Director seemed to get warmer along with shifting their look at Yusei – she did not want to notice it, too.

One day, having had gotten a reported defect in, what a surprise, Director’s office, she asked him about it, finally. Not openly, of course.

“Does my work cause any reservation?” She inquired calmly, raising her head when she sensed his stare at herself.

He looked amused by the idea itself.

“It causes the contrast of reservation, Yusei,” he always uttered her name softly, delightfully, as though articulating it pleased him. It was disturbing… like many different things.

She finished the job in silence.

Godwin was not pushy, he did not pester her, nor commented her appearance, and the first handshake was also their last physical contact. Nevertheless, in some way he was _too close_. First and foremost, he acted like he knew her very well, addressed her almost tenderly, always made sure that Yusei ate and rested properly, and each, even the slightest, lapse towards her seemed to destroy his mood, obviously with disastrous consequences for a culprit, who offended Yusei. But, of course, she discovered it slowly, gradually.

It had started from noticing that he liked to look at her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

In Yusei's company, Godwin felt simply blissfully. Of course, not at ease enough to dare feel the warmth of her skin under his fingertips again, yet, the time spent together let him sink into the already obvious conviction that she was even more ideal that he might have supposed. Her perfection intimidated him. Her perfection made him want to do his best. Nevertheless, from time to time he would find it hard to limit himself to the silent adoration, whilst watching her work from a proper distance. Back then, he would force himself to turn his eyes from her focused face, the slightly raised eyebrows, which sight he had already learnt by heart. Later, he would often return to it with his imagination, same as to her melodious voice, especially the words spoken directly to him.

He did not know himself when he had started regarding her as a member of his family, so natural was the feeling. Naturally, he had not admitted it out loud. He still was not sure how she would react, and he could not cause to his Princess a lack of comfort. Fortunately, he was able to take a good care of her.

If Yusei was a part of his family, it was his duty to introduce her to the rest of that modest group.

"Yusei, meet my brother Rudger," announced Godwin as Yusei went downstairs to the invited for the Sunday's afternoon guest. "Rudger, I have an honour to introduce you to Yusei Fudo."

Yusei was not sure why Director, who had a reputation for his faultless manners, introduced his almost as important as himself brother to her, an ordinary mechanic. She did not reveal her astonishment, though, and exchanged courtesies with the guest. The glance which Rudger gave her during their handshake Yusei found disturbing, but put it down to her unusual suspiciousness that Godwin provoked by his recent behaviour.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you." Godwin did not like the genuine enthusiasm sounding in Rudger's confession. "You look so much like your father."

"Did you know my father?" Involuntarily, Yusei brightened up.

"Everyone knew your father." But he had admonished Rudger to watch his words, had he not? Godwin did not let him reply as first, luckily he considered a friendly tone and a simply explanation to succeed in ending the topic efficiently, "Doctor Fudo was a commonly-known, respected citizen." The sensitive eyes of his delicate Yusei should not witness any baleful look, therefore Director ascertained that she could not notice the one he sent Rudger. The exaggerated carefulness was not needed, though, because the awaiting glace of the said – now wide opened – eyes was still stuck on his brother. What, in addition to a wonderful blush bloomin on the occasion on her pretty visage, was far from Rex's liking, too.

"I didn't know about it," she said finally, as though wanted to explain her silent excitement. It touched Director a little, though, did not interfere with giving Rudger a warning look when he was about to open his mouth. Oh no, she, his Princess, should get to know about everything from him. In a right time.

Meanwhile, Yusei, till the end of the meeting, seemed to not avert her eyes from his brother, with unfair bounty giving him the typical to her light smile every time he looked at her, too. What annoyed Rex even more, Rudger willingly returned the smiles.

His Princess acted towards Rudger more friendly than in Director's presence any time before, and for the first time he was sincerely happy that the visit of his beloved brother came to the end… but the joy got stifled by Yusei and Rudger's too hearty farewell.

"I'm glad you took a liking to my brother, Yusei," he said, considering, when Rudger left and Yusei headed towards the kitchen in order to warm up her nightly portion of milk.

She looked slightly surprised by the remark, as if deluded herself that she had managed to keep everything unnoticed. "Did I act overly familiar?" Seemed like she asked completely seriously.

Godwin could not stop himself from smiling – indeed, he thought that she was too familiar, but absolutely not because of the reasons she believed in. "Don't worry about it."

"He reminds me of someone," she explained, searching for a pan with untypical to her absent-mideness. Numerous of times, Rex would repeat with a lenient smile spread across his face that it was their servants job to take care of such things, but at the moment he was grateful to Yusei for her stubbornness, thanks to which he had an opportunity to witness the rare moment.

"Someone from the Satellite Old District?" He picked up a little spitefully, hiding his excitement and great satisfaction that Yusei was maintaining a conversation.

"Is it something bad?" She talked back, although probably thought herself that comparing a relative of Director to someone from the Satellite could be untactful in his eyes.

"Of course not, Yusei," he wanted her to continue so badly, yet, was afraid of scaring her off by exaggerated curiosity. Fortunately, Yusei seemed to need a talk with someone, and Rex was there for her. Always.

Regardless, the gleam in her eyes and the blush, that came upon her cheeks as she started to speak of the place so unreasonably called by her  _home_ , and the people she wrongly considered as family, annoyed Godwin a little.

"Your brother reminds me of my friend," she explained, taking a look at Director over her shoulder. For the first time he saw her so sad; one look at the most beautiful shade of blue was enough for him to ascertain in conviction that he would have done everything to free her from every concern. Especially if it was longing for anyone except for himself.

The use of the word "friend" would have worried him, and should even more that wretch, if Yusei had not corrected herself, "Jack's like a brother to me. We grew up together, I've been living with him for almost all my life, so now I do miss him." She fell silent, realising her own openness. In turn, Godwin in response to the unexpected confession indulged himself in a light smile, not expressing even a small part of the affection Yusei aroused in him.

Her embarrassed look, averted from him and turned onto the mug in her hand, did not escape his attention. She seemed like did not know – what a joy was to add "yet" in his thoughts – that she could tell him about everything. But it was not the right time to make her aware of the great happiness she was giving him with each word she told him, no, it was too early. Anyway, he preferred her to come to this conclusion on her own. It was enough that he had ascertained that her fates would intertwine together. Now all he had to do was wait till his Princess become aware of the happy destiny.

In a little help, of course, there was nothing wrong.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed today," he stated. "Also, I appreciate that you've shared your observations with me. If you're not tired yet," tried to sound calmly, but sometimes he hardly maintained neutrality in his voice, which was so desperately eager to worship the most wonderful one, "I dare offer you a continuation of the talk."

God, if she had known how hard it was to resist the temptation to kiss her closed eyelids while she was cooling the milk off with short, subtle blows.

Every single second of, in Godwin's feeling lasting forever, silence became recompensed by the shy answer, "Of course."

And, of course, the subject must have turned onto her boyfriend.

Absorbed in the memories, she did not notice that a smile disappeared from Godwin's face.

 


End file.
